ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Mayhem
Cartoon Mayhem is an American 3D adult computer-animated adventure black comedy film directed by Tim Miller, Grey Tiernan and David Dobkin and produced by Dobkin, Judd Apatow, Peter Chernin and Nicholas Stoller. Nitrogen Studios Canada provides the animation for the movie. Info In the world lived by cartoon characters, a hedgehog from Littlest Pet Shop (Ryan Reynolds) and his girlfriend (Kate Winslet) live a happy life together, but when a mean boy from South Park gets them lost, they embark their adventure with the help of the new friends in this raunchy animated comedy. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Russell Ferguson, a hedgehog from Littlest Pet Shop and the main protagonist. *Kate Winslet as Zoe Trent, a dog from Littlest Pet Shop and the deutagonist. *Kristen Wiig as Elisha Preston, a human/tear from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy and the tritagonist. *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman, a fat boy from South Park and the main antagonist, who tries to destroy everything he hates. *Peter New as Sunil Nevla, a mongoose from Littlest Pet Shop. *Andrew Stanton as SpongeBob SquarePants, a sponge from the show of the same name. *Jason Griffith as Peel, a Banana dragon from Dragon Mania Adventures. *Nick Kroll as Foxy, a pottymouthed fox from Ho Animation's The Foxy Show and the secondary main antagonist, who does the same thing as Eric Cartman, much to his annoyance. *Jack McBrayer as Wander, a alien from Wander Over Yonder who drives the Cartoon Bus. *Tara Strong as Lagan Fuller, an 11th grader from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy who is the leader of the "Cartoon Punishers" *Annie Bovaird as Caillou, a preschooler from the show of the same name and one of the "The Cartoon Punishers" *James Franco as Lumpy, a blue stupid moose from Happy Tree Friends who is one of the "The Cartoon Punishers". *Jim Carrey as Mario, a plumber from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show who is one of the "The Cartoon Punishers" *Billy West as Tom Cat, a cat from Tom and Jerry who is one of the "The Cartoon Punishers" *Veronica Taylor as Sputnik, a space pig from Astroblast who is one of the people abused by Eric and Foxy. (More soon...) Trivia *Most of the kids/adult animated cartoon series appear in the movie, the most of them (both good and bad), mainly Elisha, join forces with Russell and Zoe (even Stan, Kyle and Kenny join forces with them) to defeat Cartman and Foxy. *Here are the shows who appear in the film: **Kids: ***''Littlest Pet Shop'' ***''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' ***''SpongeBob SquarePants'' ***''Looney Tunes'' universe (Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons Adventures, and Animaniacs) ***''Dragon Mania Adventures'' ***''Wander Over Yonder'' ***''Bunnicula'' ***''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' ***''Grim and Evil'' (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne) ***''My Little Pony'' ***''Mighty Magiswords'' ***''Zig and Sharko'' ***''Caillou'' ***''Samurai Jack'' ***''Annoying Orange'' ***''The Super Mario Brothers Super Show'' ***''The Smurfs'' (1980's TV series) (cameo) ***''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' (cameo) ***''Tom and Jerry'' and Droopy ***''Astroblast''. ***''Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh'' ***''The Jetsons'' ***''Adventure Time'' (cameo) ***The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) ***Big Hero 6: The Series ***Disney Channel's Tsum Tsum ***Turbo Fast (TV series) ***All Hail King Julien **Adult: ***''South Park'' ***''The Simpsons'' ***''Ren and Stimpy'' ***Seth MacFarlane's universe (Family Guy, American Dad, and The Cleveland Show) ***''Regular Show'' (cameo) ***''Happy Tree Friends'' ***''Animal Cops'' ***''Rocko's Modern Life'' ***''Daria'' ***''The Foxy Show'' ***''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' ***''Bojack Horseman'' ***''Futurama'' ***''Bob's Burgers'' ***''The Boondocks'' (cameo) ***''Squidbillies'' ***''Triptank'' ***''Robot Chicken'' (cameo) ***''Fugget About It'' ***''Bounty Hunters'' ***''King of the Hill'' ***''Superjail!'' (a Jailbot and Jackknifle opening scene is shown at the beginning of the film) ***''Beavis and Butthead'' ***Rick and Morty *Strangely, in the orgy scene, they were still wearing clothes and had no private parts showing. **It will not be as graphic as most people will think. **Presumingly, it was to avoid a NC-17 rating. *In some ways, it shares similarities to the 2016 CGI animated film, Sausage Party because: **Both are rated R by the MPAA. **Both has non-human main characters (Frank & Brenda and Russell & Zoe) **Both animation are provided by Nitrogen Studios Canada **Both has the main antagonists making thing jokes (Eric saying cartoon name so a so statement, and Douche saying food items.) *It was originally gonna be traditionally-animated with CGI backgrounds, but due to difficulties with the 2D animation with Snipple's loss of interest, it was changed to completely CGI. *The movie was made on a $150 million budget, making it, to date, the most expensive R-rated animated film ever to be made. Reception Critical response Cartoon Mayhem recieved near-critical acclaim from critics. It had the 97% score on Rotten Tomatoes. The site's critical consensus says "If you think Sausage Party is good, then think again with Cartoon Mayhem, this film has wonderful sexual humor, and insane story that makes it the best R-rated animated film ever". On MetaCritic, it has 96 of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". On CinemaScore, it had a average audience score of a "A". Quotes Cartoon Mayhem/Quotes Rating Rated R for strong crude sexual humor/content, pervasive language, brief nudity and drug use. Possible sequel A week after Cartoon Mayhem was released in theaters and what it did at the box office, one of the directors, David Dobkin, hinted a possible sequel to Cartoon Mayhem, saying that "Due to the fact that the movie crushed hard at the box office, maybe Cartoon Mayhem could have a sequel, and I already have ideas." He also had plans for another R-rated animated films outside of the possible franchise. Soundstrack *The Cartoon Day by The Cartoon Mayhem Cast Transcript/TV Spots/Trailers Cartoon Mayhem/Transcript Cartoon Mayhem/TV Spots and Trailers Category:Mature Category:R Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:TSG Entertainment Category:Chernin Entertainment Category:Apatow Productions films Category:Films produced by Judd Apatow Category:Adult animation Category:Black comedy Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:South Park Category:Nitrogen Studios Canada Category:Sausage Party Category:Cartoon Mayhem